


Let's you and I press Pause on life for a second

by EllaYuki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Allen has been overworking himself lately (since the whole Vessel for the Fourteenth thing has been announced to the Order), and Lenalee decides he needs a break.
Relationships: Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Let's you and I press Pause on life for a second

“I see I came at a bad time,” Lenalee says, scratching her cheek with a finger and looking down at the ground. “Do you want me to leave?” 

Allen looks up at her, almost startled. “What? No, no!” He waves his hands, a smile, one that she rarely sees so freely anymore, lifting the corners of his lips. “I’m sorry, Lenalee, I just have a lot on my mind.” Then, as though he finally realized what she’s actually said, he hurries to add, “And no, you don’t have to leave. Please,” he points to the bed opposite his, “sit down.”

Lenalee smiles, for all that she can’t help feeling a little sad, and a lot concerned. Allen has been… distant, lately. Not cold, or unapproachable, really, but… withdrawn, like the entire world is balancing very precariously on his shoulders and he struggles to keep it together without bothering those around him. The announcement of his status as the vessel of the Fourteenth Noah has changed so many things. For everyone, of course, not just Allen, but Lenalee knows it’s the hardest for him, his burden to bear.

She just wishes he wouldn’t have to bear it alone.

She makes herself comfortable on the edge of the bed, tucking one leg beneath herself, and looks at him for a few long moments. “Wh- what is it?” he asks, cheeks flushing from the scrutiny (and really, it’s adorable. He’s adorable).

(She wants to wrap him up in about a dozen soft blankets and hide him away from this awful world.)

She shrugs. “I just wanted to see how you were,” she offers, voice soft in the way that they both know means she’s worried but won’t force him to talk if he doesn’t want to. “I haven’t managed to see you in almost a month now, I was just…”

“Worried?” he finishes for her, head tilted knowingly. 

“About you overworking yourself, yes.” Because it’s better to nag him for this, than be yet another person worrying about his inner Noah. “You’ve been taking too many missions lately, Allen, and you look like you haven’t slept in about as long as I haven’t seen you,” she scolds, puffing her cheeks for effect. 

Allen looks sufficiently chastised, but his smile widens, relaxes, and becomes closer to the one she’s always loved seeing on his face. He lowers his head, ears red. “You’re right,” he agrees. “Maybe I could ask Komui for a couple of days’ break, if we can afford it. I’m sure Link will also appreciate the rest.” 

_As if Howard Link would stop doing his job of following you around everywhere if you take a break from cases,_ Lenalee thinks to herself, but doesn’t say out loud. Still, she nods.

“Yes,” she says instead. Then, she has an idea.“Maybe we can go into town, too. We haven’t seen much of Paris since we moved here.” Her brother will flip his lid when (if? no, _when)_ he hears about it, but Lenalee doesn’t care. Allen needs a day off, needs to feel like he’s more than a ticking time bomb, needs to feel like he’s more than a weapon, if only for a little while.

So does she, for that matter.

Allen laughs. “Komui would kill me,” he says, mirroring her thoughts. She can’t help giggling a little, too. “But, yes. That sounds nice. I’d like that.”

She nods, warmth and relief filling her chest to the brim. “That’s settled then.” She stands up. He does, too, ever polite. “I’ll talk to Brother about you getting some time off.” Then, with a wink, she adds, “The world won’t end if Allen Walker takes a couple of days to himself.”

“Let’s hope so,” Allen says, sounding a touch bit rueful. 

_Let’s hope so, indeed,_ she thinks as she leaves his room, and goes in search of her brother. 


End file.
